Compound semiconductor materials such as gallium nitride (GaN) have been widely investigated as suitable substrate materials for microelectronic devices including but not limited to transistors, field emitters and optoelectronic devices. It will be understood that, as used herein, compound semiconductor materials may include III-V and II-VI alloys, for example. Reference to specific compound semiconductors such as gallium nitride will also be understood to include a family of gallium nitride alloys such as aluminum gallium nitride, indium gallium nitride and aluminum indium gallium nitride.
A major problem in fabricating gallium nitride-based microelectronic devices is the fabrication of gallium nitride semiconductor layers having low defect densities. It is known that one contributor to defect density is lattice mismatch with the substrate on which the gallium nitride layer is grown. Thus, although gallium nitride layers have been grown on sapphire substrates, it is known to reduce defect density by growing gallium nitride layers on aluminum nitride buffer layers which are themselves formed on silicon carbide substrates. Notwithstanding these advances, continued reduction in defect density is desirable.
It also is known to produce low defect density gallium nitride layers by forming a mask on a layer of gallium nitride, the mask including at least one opening that exposes the underlying layer of gallium nitride, and laterally growing the underlying layer of gallium nitride through the at least one opening and onto the mask. This technique often is referred to as "Epitaxial Lateral Overgrowth" (ELO). The layer of gallium nitride may be laterally grown until the gallium nitride coalesces on the mask to form a single layer on the mask. In order to form a continuous layer of gallium nitride with relatively low defect density, a second mask may be formed on the laterally overgrown gallium nitride layer, that includes at least one opening that is offset from the underlying mask. ELO then again is performed through the openings in the second mask to thereby overgrow a second low defect density continuous gallium nitride layer. Microelectronic devices then may be formed in this second overgrown layer. ELO of gallium nitride is described, for example, in the publications entitled Lateral Epitaxy of Low Defect Density GaN Layers Via Organometallic Vapor Phase Epitaxy to Nam et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. Vol. 71, No. 18, Nov. 3, 1997, pp. 2638-2640; and Dislocation Density Reduction Via Lateral Epitaxy in Selectively Grown GaN Structures to Zheleva et al, Appl. Phys.
Lett., Vol. 71, No. 17, Oct. 27, 1997, pp.2472-2474, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It also is known to produce a layer of gallium nitride with low defect density by forming at least one trench or post in an underlying layer of gallium nitride to define at least one sidewall therein. A layer of gallium nitride is then laterally grown from the at least one sidewall which acts as a "seed". Lateral growth preferably takes place until the laterally grown layers coalesce within the trenches. Lateral growth also preferably continues until the gallium nitride layer that is grown from the sidewalls laterally overgrows onto the tops of the posts. In order to facilitate lateral growth and produce nucleation of gallium nitride and growth in the vertical direction, the top of the posts and/or the trench floors may be masked.
Lateral growth from the sidewalls of trenches and/or posts also is referred to as "pendeoepitaxy" and is described, for example, in publications by Zheleva et al, entitled "Pendeo-Epitaxy: A New Approach for Lateral Growth of Gallium Nitride Films", Journal of Electronic Materials, Vol. 28, No. 4, pp. L5-L8, February (1999) and Linthicum et al, entitled "Pendeoepitaxy of Gallium Nitride Thin Films" Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 75, No. 2, pp. 196-198, July (1999), the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Pendeoepitaxy has also been shown to be successful at reducing threading dislocations and cracks caused by lattice mismatch by about three to four orders of magnitude relative to other conventional heteroepitaxy techniques. Nonetheless, because pendeoepitaxy may not always be successful in preventing the formation of cracks and bowing when large compound semiconductor layers such as gallium nitride are cooled to room temperature during back-end processing steps, there continues to be a need for improved methods of forming compound semiconductor layers with reduced susceptibility to cracking and bowing.